Fifty Pearls
by Scorpio71
Summary: 50 unrelated 150-word drabbles. Challenge response. SLASH, some het and gen. Rating varies by drabble.


50 WORD SENTENCE CHALLENGE

(Only, I'm going to do drabbles instead of just sentences)

TITLE: Fifty Pearls

AUTHOR: Scorpio

FANDOM: X-Men

PAIRING: Logan/Remy

RATING: NC-17 / Adult / Mature Audiences (varies by drabble)

WARNING: (varies by drabble) Violence, bad language, m/m slash – gen – het, character death, angst, humor, etc…

DISCLAIMER: The X-Men are owned by Stan Lee & Marvel Entertainment Group.

SUMMARY: WWOMB Challenge by Peja: 50 WORD SENTENCE CHALLENGE #2 – A series of 50 unrelated 150-word drabbles.

* * *

1. **KINSHIP**

They'd been together for close to a thousand years.

Logan…his immortality was natural. A product of his mutation. He was born to be an immortal.

His own immortality…well, that was different. Apocalypse had done something to him when he'd transformed him into black skinned Death. Something…beyond evil.

He'd stolen his ability to die.

He'd done it to all his Horsemen. They didn't age. They didn't get sick. They didn't die.

They could only be killed.

He was the last one left. The rest had all been murdered, killed in battle, or found a way to kill themselves. It was a mercy, really.

But him…the survivor in him was just too strong. The will to live still burning bright. Even when despair twisted his mind to madness.

Beyond the mutual lust and friendship, that's why he and Logan were still together. Even after a thousand years.

They were too much alike.

* * *

2. **SWALLOW**

Logan looks down past his heavily muscled and hairy chest to the person kneeling in front of him.

Soft silky cinnamon hair shines in the candlelight with gleaming strands of gold shifting among the darker tones. Thick full lips slick with spit and his own arousal are stretched wide around his throbbing cock. Incredible bone structure, catching the light on cheekbones, dusky shadows underneath.

Suction that is so sweet, so strong, nearly pulling his soul out of him through his dick. Agile tongue swirling around and around, teasing all his pleasure spots. Heat and wet and tight.

Thick eyelashes lying softly on creamy cheeks flutter briefly then open. Burning crimson eyes in a field of deepest black look up at him. They capture his own and hold him pinned there.

Seductive demon.

Incubus.

Logan comes and that tight wet throat works around his length with ripples of sinful addictive pleasure.

* * *

3. **ESCAPE**

Rumbling snores reached his ears and he slid his eyes open just a crack. A glance to the side showed Beast's head was slumped next to his computer, his glasses askew.

Perfect.

Moving slowly and quietly, Remy pushed himself into a sitting position. Pain flared along his ribs, back, and right shoulder. His bit his bottom lip and forced himself to breathe slowly through his nose.

Remy carefully slid the sheet on him to the side and swung his legs around. Slowly, he climbed to his feet and swayed for a moment. Then, on thief silent feet, he made his way across the room and over to the door.

One last glance at Beast, and then Remy was sneaking out of the Medlab. He palmed the controls for the elevator and waited as patiently as he could. When it arrived, he stepped in and punched the button for Logan's floor.

* * *

4. **LET'S GO**

Logan climbed out of the school van and waited for the others. He frowned at the club in front of them.

It wasn't anything like his normal hangout. He tended to prefer dimly lit smoke filled bars with sports on the tv, a pool table off to the side and occasionally a poker game in the back room. He liked cheap beer, cheap whiskey, and old school rock on the jukebox.

This was a remodeled warehouse with flashing lights, expensive watered down frou-frou drinks, screaming kids and techno music that he could hear throbbing in his ears from the parking lot.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea…

"Allons, mes amis!"

He looked over at Gambit and grimaced. He'd heard those same words just before the Cajun leapt into a crowd of Brotherhood mutants with blazing cards in one hand and his swinging bo in the other. It didn't inspire confidence.

* * *

5. **ROOF**

He hadn't been up here for a while. He hadn't needed to be. This was his brooding spot and he had been so happy.

Now…now it was gone. That sense of contentment, safety, and home was gone.

Just like Logan was gone.

Off on one of his wild and personal treks through the various slums and wildernesses around the world in his endless quest to figure out his own past. Maybe if it had just been a case of simple amnesia, it'd be different. But the amnesia was combined with layers of false memories and a deep-seated trauma that he relieved over and over in his nightmares.

Logan had to go alone.

The search, the hunt, the desperate need too private to share.

So now he was alone as well. Shingles crunching under his feet as he communed with the lonely moon hanging full in the sky.

Hurting. Yearning. Brooding.

* * *

6. **INDECENT**

It was the dog days of summer and the temperature soared into a heat wave. So, of course the air-conditioning went out.

Cerebro was a supercomputer and supercomputers liked air-conditioning. Needed it, truthfully. After two days without, Cerebro finally blew its circuits to hell and back. Security fell. Lighting was spotty and the elevators didn't work.

Bobby had been pressed into service to try and cool Cerebro down before anything else blew while everyone else scrambled to repair what had already broke.

He'd been paired up with Gambit to work on the security systems and normally that was fine. The Cajun knew those systems better than anyone else and could usually make them do anything he wanted.

The problem was the heat.

Gambit had stripped down to a ragged pair of worn cutoff shorts with a rip across the right ass cheek. And he smelled like chicory, sweat, and sex.

* * *

7. **POSITION**

"Stay."

That's what Master had said before he'd strolled off to the bathroom and shut the door. So, he held position and stayed.

He was a good pet.

His knees began to throb against the hardwood. It hurt. He wanted to shift, to relieve the pressure and restore his circulation. His muscles tensed in preparation…then he forced them to relax and go pliant.

He'd been told to stay. He was a good pet.

His neck was stiff, an ache building up in his muscles. He wanted to shift, to roll his head and listen to the bones pop softly in his ears as the tension burst and fled. He wanted to shrug his shoulders and jiggle his bound arms.

He didn't. He was a good pet and he yearned to please Master.

He would hold position for as long as it took. Anything, just to hear Master say, "Good pet."

* * *

8. **PLANNED ATTACK**

"Now remember, don't cheat."

An auburn eyebrow arched incredulously.

"Fine…you can cheat. Just don't get caught."

"Gambit never gets caught, homme."

Logan grunted.

"Sure, Rem…anyway, just be your normally charmin' self…"

Logan frowned. Maybe he should tell Remy to NOT be his normally charming self? Not all men reacted to being flirted at by another man well.

Remy knocked on the door.

Too late now.

The door opened and they walked in to see Colonel Nick Fury and Ben Grimm standing by a green felt covered poker table. There were cards, chips, and cigar smoke already filled the air.

"Hey Logan."

He nodded.

"Hey Ben."

Logan gestured Remy to the table and helped himself to a beer.

"Who's the kid?"

"Ahhh…this is Remy LeBeau. I brought him ta fill in the Cap's spot since he can't make it tonight."

Nick Fury eyed Remy up and down.

"Ever play poker, kid?"

* * *

9. **MIRRORED CEILING**

He looked up and had a moment of vertigo as he moaned with near mindless pleasure. Then suddenly he was looking down at himself, watching with hungry eyes.

He was laying on his back across wine colored silk that shimmered in the candlelight. A gorgeous sensual creature straddled his hips and he watched from above as that lithe body flexed and writhed.

It was decadent. Beautiful. Carnal.

Then he blinked and he was back in his body, stretched out on Remy's bed as the other man rode up and down on his erection. Painfully tight heat gripped him even as his hungry hands roamed over creamy flesh flushed with arousal. The scent of lust and sweat filled his nose.

Burning eyes locked with his for one long moment, then Remy threw back his head with a moan of pleasure. Logan's hands clenched on his hips, and then they were soaring.

* * *

10. **TWINKIE**

Blinking with bemusement, Logan watched as Remy ran down the hallway with an expression on his face that was half smug amusement and half real fear. Behind him and bellowing loudly, was the Beast.

Remy faked left and then dodged right. Dashing into the rec room, he ran directly for Logan.

"Save me! He's gone mad!"

Blue came to a jarring stop in the doorway and grinned fiercely, his fangs flashing.

"I am not crazy! Just give it back, Gambit!"

Then he leapt from the doorframe and bounced into the room. With a girlish shriek, Remy ran around Logan. Beast followed. After circling him twice, Remy shoved something under Logan's jacket and dashed for the open door with Beast still in pursuit.

Once they were gone, Logan pulled out whatever it was that Remy had hidden there. A plastic wrapped golden sponge cake sat in his hand and he chuckled.

* * *

11. **TRADESMEN**

"Buffy would kick her ass."

"No way."

Logan stepped into the rec room to see Remy facing off against Bobby, nearly nose to nose and glaring at each other.

"Yes way, homme."

Frowning around his cigar, Logan walked over.

"What're you two boys fightin' over this time?"

"Bobby's bein' a fool."

Bobby rolled his eyes.

"It's simple, Wolvie. Remy says that Buffy the Vampire Slayer would win a fight against Wonder Woman when everyone knows that Wonder Woman would kick ass."

Logan blinked.

"Buffy?"

"Y' know de hot blonde on de show we watched last Tuesday?"

Logan grunted and turned to Bobby.

"Wonder Woman's that show with Linda Carter, right?"

Bobby nodded and grinned.

"Linda Carter in satin short-shorts."

He thought about it a moment and then with lightening fast reflexes, he reached out and slapped both boys on the back of their heads hard enough to make them stumble.

* * *

12. **INTERRUPTION FROM HELL**

Long gentle fingers trailed down his hairy chest as Remy sank to his knees. It was an arousing sensation just shy of ticklish.

"Want y' so bad, cher."

Those clever fingers slid his zipper down and gently pushed the denim aside to free his erection. It sprang out, hard and eager. Hot breath puffed over his skin as he watched Remy lick his lips. He held his breath in anticipation.

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!

They both froze, not wanting to believe this was happening.

INTRUDER ALERT! ALL X-MEN! SCRAMBLE! SCRAMBLE! SCRAMBLE!

Remy's eyes went wide in surprise before they suddenly blazed forth with burning power and anger. He stood up and swirled away, his hands clenched into fists of crackling crimson energy.

"Merde!"

Logan yanked his pants into place and zippered up. Then he popped all six claws and literally smashed his bedroom door apart.

"Rrrrraaaaaww! Someone's gonna die for this!"

* * *

13. **PUPPY-EYES**

Logan looked over and was trapped by a full pouty bottom lip, big pleading red eyes and a softly murmured, "Sil' tu plait, Wolvie." He could feel the metal in his spine melt a little around the edges and let his shoulders slump a bit in defeat.

"Fine!"

Instantly, Remy's expression shifted into one of joyful glee and he bounced up and over to him. Grumbling slightly, Logan titled his face up and gracefully received the kiss that was his reward for giving in. Remy must've been real grateful, because that kiss was wet and deep and full of promises he knew the other man planned to keep. Finally, the kiss broke and Remy beamed a smile at him.

"T'anks, cher. Remy knows y' gonna love de museum."

Logan sincerely doubted that.

"He'll show y' one of his forgeries. Y'll love it."

Logan sighed, resigned. He was such a sucker.

* * *

14. **ANGER**

It was a stupid fight over an inconsequential argument. Nothing important.

But he was stubborn and prone to berserker rages and Remy was hot tempered and fearless. When they got along, it was heaven. When they fought, it was dangerous to be near.

Remy wasn't scared of Logan's temper. He lusted for the danger and thrill of taunting the beast. Even Cyclops suffered a flash of animal fear when Logan's temper got the best of him, but never Remy.

That's why he loved the kid so much.

It also meant that their arguments often turned violent and dangerous.

"Goddess…"

He looked over at Storm, horror in his eyes.

"Wolverine…what have you done?"

"I'm sorry."

His voice was thick with tears that wouldn't fall.

Lightening crashed across the sky in a blinding flash, illuminating the scene. Remy's body was lying in a growing pool of blood and Wolverine's claws gleamed wetly.

* * *

15. **TEDDIE**

Some women could walk by bare-assed naked and no one would do more than blink. Everyone's just so used to seeing them barely clothed that they're immune to their charms. In fact, they seem sexier more covered up just for the contrast.

Emma Frost, Storm and Psylocke come to mind. Those ladies prefer to stride across battlefields wearing nothing but lingerie.

Other women almost never show skin, so when they do people take notice. And drool.

So the day that Jean ended up running through the mansion in nothing but a sheer black teddie with red lace trim, the men all stopped to stare in awe. Jaws dropped, eyes bulged and penises sprang to attention. Scott Summers just smirked.

"Er," Logan growled, "I gotta go take care of somethin'."

A vague gesture indicated the erection tenting his pants.

"Gambit too."

Warren, Bobby and a blushing Bishop all nodded in agreement.

* * *

16. **CUDDLE**

Logan scowled and turned away with a huff before stalking off. He heard that whiskey smooth voice whisper, "What's de matter wit' Logan?" He didn't stick around to hear what the response might be.

Instead he pushed the kitchen door open. Stomping onto the porch, he lit a cigar.

That damn Cajun had taken over the couch in front of the tv with Ro cuddled up on one side and Bobby cuddled up on the other. Rogue was stretched out across all three laps and they had been giggling at the tv happily.

Yesterday, it had been Jean, Betsy, and Scott. The day before that, it had been Hank and Bobby. He'd even seen Gambit cuddling Warren before!

Gambit never cuddled Logan. Not once.

It wasn't fair. He was jealous and it wasn't fair at all. And Logan didn't know how to ask him for a cuddle without sounding stupid.

* * *

17. **I WISH**

Bishop watched silently as LeBeau laughed loudly and then grinned wickedly at Wolverine. Even from this distance, he could feel the sexual tension between the two men.

They were good together. Good for each other.

The young boy inside Bishop's mind quivered with anxiety. This isn't how it happened. This wasn't the past he knew. Witness loved Rogue, always and forever. He'd never recovered from her death. He had been a cold, bitter man with little hope left in his heart.

Only now, Remy and Rogue were no more. Their last horrific fight had really been the last. With Bishop's subtle encouragement, LeBeau had finally moved on.

He'd done it. He'd changed the past and altered the future. He'd stopped Onslaught and saved LeBeau from himself. But what would that mean for him? For Shard?

Silently, Bishop wished they could have been raised by this happy version of his father.

* * *

18. **LOVIN'**

"Never knew dat lovin' someone didn' have t' hurt."

Storm's eyes were compassionate and her hand rested gently on his arm.

"Bella…we was just kids. Half de thrill was defyin' de powers dat be. We was friends, lovers…but we weren't in love. Not really."

A soft sound of pain left her throat and her hand tightened slightly.

"When dey made it official, de joy was gone an' duty was all dat was left."

He grimaced.

"Old Crow…dat was bad timin'. Too messed up over Bella ta give him a chance. Den Sinister…"

He sucked in a breath painfully.

"Rogue. Loved her. Just, let her play her games an' shred m' heart over an' over 'cause dats all I knew."

"And now, brother?"

He smiled at Storm.

"Lovin' Logan's like comin' home, padnat. Warm, welcomin' an' full of joy. No pain, no betrayal, no doubts keepin' m' up at night."

* * *

19. **EXAMINE**

Wolverine stood in the Danger Room's control booth and looked down through the glass window. It was set up like a gymnasium with Olympic grade gymnastics equipment scattered about and his two favorite people were practicing.

His sparring partner and his teenage sidekick.

Jubilee was still too young to fully appreciate the sight of Gambit in tight spandex shorts and tank top, so she just grinned and followed his instructions as he coached her through a tumbling routine across the mat.

She was pretty good.

He saw her frown slightly and say something. Gambit grinned, shrugged and walked to the corner of the mat. Then he leapt into a back handspring from a standing start and made his way across the room in a series of effortless flips, rolls, leaps, and jumps.

His technique was flawless.

The play of muscle and tendon created an image of grace and power.

Perfect.

* * *

20. **TRAVEL**

Turbulence rocked the Blackbird hard and a piece of equipment Beast had been fiddling with fell from it's resting spot and clanged on the floor before rolling away.

"I'll get it!" was shouted by two voices.

Iceman and Gambit both leaned down and reached for it. BONK!

"Owww!" was shouted by two voices.

Iceman and Gambit both leaned up and rubbed their foreheads.

"Oh my…" said Beast.

Rogue and Wolverine burst into snickers and guffaws.

Then turbulence hit again and the gadget rolled across the floor once more.

"I'll get it!" was shouted by two voices.

Rogue and Wolverine both leaned down and reached for it. BONK!

"Owww!" was shouted by two voices.

Rogue and Wolverine both leaned up and rubbed their foreheads.

"…Stars and Garters." said Beast.

Finally, Cyclops looked back and teased, "Don't make me pull over! I'll paddle you all and send you to bed without supper."

* * *

21. **STARRY NIGHTS**

Logan isn't a romantic.

He's accepted that most females see it as a flaw in his character. Perhaps at one time he was, but that time is long past. He's seen too many years and suffered too much trauma.

He doesn't get sappy over love songs. Candlelight dinners in fancy restaurants sound more like punishment than a relaxing evening. If he's gonna sit by a fireside, he'd prefer it to be a campfire in the forest instead of on a fur rug in front of the fireplace.

He never remembers anniversaries or birthdays. He's fairly sure he's never bought a bouquet of flowers in his life. And poems leave him confused, not passionate.

Still, he enjoys walking by the lake with Remy under a full moon. And it's very relaxing to lay on the roof and stargaze with him. Just enjoying the simple, uncomplicated pleasure of his company and nature.

* * *

22. **WHIPPED**

Harry handed over the beer and wiped down the bar absently even as his eyes drifted over to the pool table.

The group from Xavier's was here again and having a good time. His eyes kept tracking to Logan and Remy. He'd been watching this group for years and he knew their tells. Remy was happy again.

He hadn't been for a while.

Harry was fairly sure the kid's happiness had everything to do with Logan. Oh, not that they were pawing each other or acting like a couple. There wasn't any solid proof for his suspicions.

Remy still flirted with everyone and Logan was still a grump.

But Harry had been watching for years and he knew them well. Those boys were in love. Anyone that didn't know them wouldn't see it, but to Harry's eyes they doted on one another. Each one wrapped around the other's little finger.

* * *

23. **SENSUAL**

Looking at Remy stretched across their bed, Logan grabbed the peppermint massage oil. It was traditional and he was feeling nostalgic.

It was a massage that brought them together. The whole thing began with a training accident. Remy had taken a bad tumble and wrenched his back. After watching the kid moving stiffly, Logan offered to rub it out with some of the peppermint oil he had.

His life hadn't been the same since.

There's something intrinsically sensual about having Remy LeBeau stretched out naked across your bed with all that silky bronzed skin on display, watching those sleek muscles flex and relax as he shifts.

The feel of him warm and vibrant under Logan's hands, purring and moaning in pleasure. He looks good, smells good, feels good, sounds good. Eventually Logan will give in to temptation and reaffirm that he tastes good too.

It's a feast for the senses.

* * *

24. **POLE DANCING**

Logan rolled over, tucked his face into Remy's hair and dreamed.

Male pregnancy was viable. New medical techniques, cutting edge technology, and knowledge born out of mutant genetic research studies had finally made it possible.

His dream daughter was tall and willowy with long auburn hair, a bright smile and red on black eyes.

Then she rapidly aged, growing up to about twenty; with lush curves and a sultry look on her delicate face. Her clothes fell away and she was up on stage in a tiny thong with hungry men waving dollar bills. One long leg wrapped around a metal pole as she swiveled her hips.

With a gasp, Logan sat up straight in bed, horror echoing through his mind. Whipping around, he grabbed Remy by the shoulders and shook him awake. Hard.

"Henh?"

"You will not get pregnant! Ever!"

Eyes wide, Remy nodded slowly, humoring him.

"D'Accord, Logan."

* * *

25. **TWINKLE**

Gambit had been distant lately. Cold. Aloof.

Had been ever since that Antarctica fiasco. He showed up for training and missions, but that was it.

He didn't socialize with anyone. He didn't fight with Jean over how spicy the food should be. He didn't argue comics with Bobby or flirt with the ladies. And he didn't accept any invites to spend time drinking and playing pool at Harry's.

Whenever confronted, he said he was 'thinking about ice'. Logan was starting to worry.

Logan finally found him sneaking into the mansion in nothing but a tight fitting black suit with lots of pockets and pouches. His hair was braided tightly to his skull and the mischievousness was back in his eyes.

"What're you up to, Gambit?"

"Thinkin' 'bout ice, homme."

A black velvet pouch was tossed to him and he opened it up. Carefully, he poured out a dozen glittering diamonds.

* * *

26. **PANDORA'S BOX**

He nearly screamed when they found Remy. Only Lapin's softly muttered, "Sacre…" yanked him back from the towering fury that'd he'd started towards.

His lover had been missing for over a year and when Logan discovered where he was being held, he got help. Remy's cousin Lapin was more than willing to act as breaker and point-man for the mission to rescue Gambit.

Now they'd found him.

Remy was far too thin and his glazed eyes could barely focus on them. There was a Genoshan collar around his neck. He was wearing nothing but a canvas straight jacket and his legs were bound together from ankles to knees.

He must have tried to escape too many times if his captors resorted to such extremes.

Logan cut him out of the straight jacket, then the restraints, and finally the collar. He replaced them with the brown duster pulled from Lapin's pack.

* * *

27. **IDEA(S)**

The armed soldier looked Wolverine right in the face and snorted.

"Bright yellow spandex? Seriously?"

One eyebrow arched up as the guard studied him from head to toe. Then he snickered.

"Sorry. But even the electric blue tiger stripes aren't making that outfit manly. What with the batwing ears and the pointy bits on your boots."

He growled low in his chest. The guard was unimpressed and turned his attention to Gambit.

"And you!"

Gambit blinked and pointed at his chest.

"Moi?"

"Yeah you. What's with the girly hairdo? And the pink armor? Cause seriously man, that's not intimidating at all."

Turning back to Wolverine, the guard fought back a grin.

"You should take your girlfriend here and go get some black kevlar or something more manly and intimidating."

Wolverine slowly extended all six of his claws. The guard's eyes got wider and wider. Then he swallowed. Hard.

"Okay…that's scary."

* * *

28. **PURSUED**

Gambit stood at the edge of the cave and glared out at the darkening sky.

Magneto ended the world some years ago by pulling Earth out of its orbit with his power. Earthquakes, tidal waves, volcanoes…millions had died that day.

Six mutants with magnetic powers, bonded and supercharged by Phoenix had sacrificed their lives to fix it, but the damage was done. Billions more died in the wars that followed.

Now, mutants were hunted down and killed with only a few bands of resistance fighters left alive.

Growling from behind told him his husband was awake again. Logan...Logan was gone and only the Wolverine was left in his place. He'd been constantly feral for nearly three years running.

Wolverine's animal savagery had kept them alive, but Gambit missed Logan.

A flash of light in the distance told him it was time to go. The mutant hunters had found them again.

* * *

29. **STALKER**

"Rrrrrr…"

Victor tried to bite back the growl coming from his chest, but he couldn't. His hands flexed around the tree branch, claws digging furrows in the wood. A tantalizing scent of chicory and cloves wove through the air and his eyes narrowed down to slits. He breathed deep, enjoying it.

Then the scent changed, deepened and grew wild with suppressed rage and hunger.

Wolverine.

His lip curled up, exposing a gleaming fang.

He watched them tumble across the ground, loud and carefree. They weren't fighting, they were…. Oh, it looks like the runt had a new chew toy. Interesting.

He watched as Wolverine pinned his toy to the ground, pressing tight as he nipped and bit his way up a long throat. He hoped they were ecstatically happy together.

That way it would hurt Wolverine all the more when he took the Cajun and gutted him like a pig.

* * *

30. **CAKE(PIECE OF CAKE)**

Stormy's wedding cake was a fairy confection of spun sugar and glazed flower petals. Delicate, gorgeous, tempting.

Just like his beloved sister.

He remembered his own wedding cake from when he'd married Bella. It had been an overdone masterpiece with sugary frosting and carefully balanced multiple layers. The topper had been dressed in official Guild robes; an assassin, a thief.

The cake under the frosting had been stale and bland.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye at Logan, he smiled. He watched his lover dance across the floor with Jubilee, trying and failing to look put out. Jubilee was beaming a smile up at him.

Logan was a good man. A good lover and a good father.

It hurt that they'd never be allowed to marry with their own wedding cake. It was sort of a relief, too. He'd never done well with marriage.

He'd settle for love.

* * *

31. **ANAL**

Logan was caught between two overwhelming desires. Half of him demanded he succumb to the first; half of him demanded he insist on the second. He was torn. Conflicted.

A whimper left his throat and his body spasmed as he tried to impale himself on Remy's fingers and jerk away from him at the same time. He yearned desperately for that touch and was terrified of it.

"Shhh…cher," whispered across his ears and a gentle finger brushed his twitching virgin opening.

He wanted this. He wanted Remy so badly his erection was leaking onto his tensed abdomen.

But this was different than fucking Remy. This would make him gay. A faggot. There was no going back after this. He wouldn't be able to pretend one hole to fuck is the same as another.

This was lying back and letting a man fuck him.

Logan wanted it even if he shouldn't.

* * *

32. **WHIPPED CREAM (OR CHOCOLATE)**

Scott stomped down the hall. How did he get elected for this? He thought of Jean's chocolate ice-cream and scowled.

Stopping at the door, Scott banged on it hard.

"Logan!"

"Go away."

Scott ignored the snarled answer and banged again.

"Give me the whipped cream first."

He heard a growl, some banging and then footsteps stomping to the door. It was yanked open and a spray can of whipped cream was shoved into his chest.

He nearly dropped it.

Logan was naked, had a raging hardon slapping his stomach, and was coated in sticky patches of whipped cream. Behind him, Remy was on the rumpled bed and locked into a five-point leather restraint system stretching his long limbs out. He was also painfully erect and writhing, his moans muffled by the ball-gag in his mouth. He too was coated in melting whipped cream.

Then the door slammed in Scott's face.

* * *

33. **SPANK(ING)**

The tall flirty thief that Ro had brought home with her was talented, powerful, and too damn pretty for his own good.

He was also getting on everyone's last nerve with his thick accent, secretive ways, and nonstop flirting. He was twitchy and nervous one moment, then cocky and arrogant the next. No one knew quite what to make of him.

Ro wanted him to stay, but he kept insisting that he would leave soon. Finally, Logan had had enough. He stomped up to the kid and snarled at him.

"Yer bein' a brat, kid. Ya need a spankin'."

Gambit's head whipped around to face him, the red pupils of his eyes instantly blown wide. Logan was nearly knocked off his feet from the wave of lusty, needful pheromones.

"…oui…" was whispered softly.

He stood stunned for a moment and then felt his mind shift up into topspace and grinned.

* * *

34. **METHOL**

It was only by merest chance that he found something to pick the lock on the power suppression collar and had enough time free himself. Now, he had to get out of this place and get back to the X-Men.

To Logan.

Desperate, his eyes roamed the lab searching for a weapon. He was in scrubs, not his armor. He didn't have his bo staff or multiple decks of cards. But he was a first rate opportunist, a scavenger that had learned to make due on the streets of New Orleans.

His eyes found a small glass container filled with a clear liquid. His powers told him it was volatile…unstable. He snatched it up and poured his charge into it until it glowed with energy.

Sinister's eyes went wide.

"NO! LeBeau don't!"

His expression was half sneer and half wicked glee. He threw the vial as he turned to run.

* * *

35. **MIGHTY BIG WEAPON**

"Logan."

He turned around only to get splashed in the face with water. Startled, he stepped back and shook like a dog.

Remy stood there grinning, a super-soaker water gun in his hands. It was aimed right at him.

"Run…"

Logan considered it for a moment, then nodded.

"Sure, darlin'. Next time I get the gun, though."

Logan turned and ran in a zigzag pattern across the lawn. Laughing like a hyena, Remy followed close behind. Splashes of water hit the lawn, zoomed overhead, and soaked him completely.

Then he turned a corner and ducked behind the large object there. It was the perfect hiding spot. Remy followed and shot his gun.

Bishop stood there dripping wet and glaring death at Remy. Logan smirked from behind.

Then Bishop yanked his plasma rifle from off his back and pointed it at the Cajun.

"My turn, LeBeau."

Remy grinned wickedly and ran.

* * *

36. **HAZARD**

He watched them from a distance and frowned.

Remy and Rogue.

He wasn't one to interfere, but he couldn't help watching the train wreck in progress. Everyone else thought it was sweet or cute or romantic.

He thought it was sad and kind of pathetic.

He watched as she drew him in and then pushed him away. Throwing her powers in his teeth and accusing him of trying to hurt her.

The kid was smitten. He could smell it. Lust and a hopeless yearning that was almost painful to be around.

Rogue…well, that was different.

She'd gone from wearing clothes that covered her from toes to neck, to wearing clothes that…didn't. She sat there on that picnic blanket acting all bashful while barely dressed in a pair of Daisy Duke cutoffs and a bikini top that didn't quite contain her cleavage.

And she stank of deceit, pride, and dark joy.

* * *

37. **EASY**

Logan's the type of man that wants a solid commitment.

Fidelity.

Marriage.

He wants someone in his life that will always put him first. Someone he can depend on, lean against when times are tough, and love till his dying breath.

Which wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't head over heels in love with that slut Remy LeBeau.

Remy's the type of man that wants unending adventure.

Easy flirtations.

Freedom.

He only wants what he can't have and once he gets it he doesn't want it anymore. He loves the thrill of the chase and the swift sweet rewards of meaningless sex with strangers.

Logan doesn't blame him. Remy was raised a slave. He escaped to the Thieves Guild only to be bartered like a commodity and then tossed aside when his usefulness ended. He's been betrayed, abandoned, hurt and abused.

He won't let himself be that vulnerable again.

* * *

38. **TREASURE**

Remy paused as he looked at the painting hanging on the wall and felt his heart skip a beat. It was perfect. Exquisite.

Logan would love it.

He stepped closer and studied it under the soft spotlights. It was a delicately crafted painting, a masterwork. Late 14th century Japanese.

The background was a gloriously beautiful scene with cloud wreathed mountains and gurgling streams and blooming flowers under a warm sun. The foreground featured a tall muscled samurai in full warrior regalia standing beside a delicately beautiful woman in colorful robes. She was kneeling next to a table and was arranging flowers in a pot.

Gorgeous.

A worthy gift for his lover.

Stepping back, he tilted his head with a smile as his eyes roamed over the exhibit, looking for signs of security. He was sure he had the building plans for this museum somewhere. He just needed to review them.

* * *

39. **ADVENTURE**

At moments like these, Gambit never wanted to return to Earth. He liked being a space pirate.

Cyclops smirked and their retrofitted Shi'ar spaceship swirled around to line up perfectly over the enemy ship. Storm worked her controls and metal claws slid out of the belly of their beast to clamp onto the other ship. Then a hatch opened, extending a tube down to the enemy's hull, biting into it and creating a vacuum seal.

Then it was his and Wolverine's turn. He adjusted his Shi'ar spacesuit and glanced at the other man. He got a nod in return as Wolverine reached for the controls to the cutting machine. Gambit grabbed the torch end and jumped down the tube. He landed on the enemy ship and grinned.

Wolverine turned on the cutter and white hot flames erupted from the tip. Time to cut through the hull and take his prize.

* * *

40. **CONCEIT**

He brushes his hair and adjusts his jacket and smiles at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes burn like fire, glowing in the dim light.

Hauntingly beautiful. Hypnotic.

Over the years he's learned how to control the effect his eyes have on others. When he doesn't bother, they're creepy and odd. Other times, his anger and frustration make them terrifying and demonic. A little slice of Hell come to life. Or, when he's feeling good and full of desire, those eyes draw people to him like moths to a flame.

Tonight he's on the hunt for a lover, so his eyes burn with passion and hunger.

And he'll get the one he wants. He always does…if he wants it badly enough.

Tonight, he's hunting Logan. He wants that strength, that raw power and rage to wash over him. He wants to loose the indomitable Wolverine…so he can tame him.

* * *

41. **GHOSTS**

His memories are shattered. Some that linger are real…some are not.

He's never sure which is which.

The scent of lavender wafts around him, tickling his nose and his mind.

"Jimmy," a woman with dark hair called softly. "Hello there, Sergeant," a busty blonde purred into his ear. "Logan-san," a loving voice said with deep respect. "Wolverine," an elegant dark skinned woman with white hair chided him gently.

He blinked in confusion. Which was real?

He saw the dark skinned woman walking with a tall man in a battered duster. The scent of lavender swirled and mixed with leather, bourbon, sex, and cigarettes. Reality slipped into place again.

He nodded at them.

"Hey Ro."

She smiled at him.

"Cajun."

"Logan."

They walked off and he let their scents drift around him before fading. He didn't know why Gambit's scent grounded him in the here and now. But he was grateful.

* * *

42. **FIRE**

Scott died.

His telepathic link with Jean meant she experienced every agonizing second until suddenly, he was gone. Ripped from her mind in an instant.

Unfortunately, he took her sanity with him.

The Dark Phoenix arose from the ashes of his death and wild psionic fire rolled over the Earth, scorching everyone in its path.

Telepathic fire burned through everyone's mind; destroying memories, ripping apart psyches, leaving them all hopeless children lost in a world they no longer understood. Everyone with psi-ability had their minds crushed into nothingness from Jean's overwhelming pain as she broadcast the sensation of Scott's death.

Charles died instantly. Betsy was a vegetable.

Remy was trapped in a coma. No one knew if he'd ever awake, but Logan had hope.

He didn't know why. He couldn't remember. He only knew they were connected. They had matching gold rings, after all.

That has to mean something. Right?

* * *

43. **RAT(S)**

He's strapped down to a cold metal table.

He can feel it under his back, hard and unyielding. The restraints are tight, but not enough to cut off his circulation. He'd try to pick the locks, but his fingers are taped together. He'd try blowing them up, but there's a power suppression collar around his throat.

The air is chilled and when he shivers he can feel the tugs from all the little monitoring pads glued to his head and chest. A machine in the background beeps steadily even as the liquid in his IV slowly lowers.

He hates labs.

He hates Sinister.

Silently, he prays that the X-Men will show up. Any second now. Hopefully.

Please.

He doesn't want to stay here and be Sinister's favorite play toy. He doesn't want to be knocked unconscious and cut open to see how he ticks.

Not again.

Someone help me.

Please.

* * *

44. **HIDING**

He moves slowly and carefully, trying not to rustle the leaves or startle the birds any more than they already are. He has to stay hidden.

He's being hunted.

He tilts his head to the side and listens carefully. For a moment all he hears is the wind and a soft rustling in the bushes. Then he hears the crinkle of a leaf being stepped on. His eyes snap around, but nothing's there.

A rumbling growl carries on the wind. The birds hush with fear.

His eyes roam, desperate to figure out where the attack will come from.

"Rrrraaarrrrwwww!"

Logan slams into his tree, shaking it violently. His footing slips and he tumbles out, twisting to land on his feet.

He's running when Logan pounces from nowhere. They fall to the ground in a tumble. He looks up into laughing eyes and gets kissed on the nose.

"Tag! You're it!"

* * *

45. **CONTAMINATE**

This was ridiculous. And embarrassing.

They were X-Men for god's sake.

Yet, here they were, trapped in a floating TK bubble because they'd stumbled across a powerful mutant who was a germaphobe. A horrified shriek and babble about cooties and then, BAM, they were trapped.

They'd broken into this medical facility to free captured mutants only to find mutants running the place. And they weren't pleased to find the X-Men erupt in their midst. He could hear the team fighting elsewhere.

Just his luck he was partnered with Gambit then trapped in a TK bubble while it was spinning, swirling and bouncing about as some mutant below screamed about germs and microbes.

The problem was that Gambit was getting dizzy. And when Gambit got dizzy he didn't puke, he lost control of his charm. So now he was horny and torn between wanting to claw the mutant and fucking Gambit.

* * *

46. **HAIR**

His runs his fingers through long silky strands of burnished copper and gold, watching the play of sunlight gleaming and shifting. Utterly gorgeous. Tempting.

It's soft to the touch, like living silk. Warm and weighty on his palm. He threads his fingers through it again and lifts a hunk of it, feeling it slide along his skin in a shimmering wave.

The subtle scent of apples and mangos rises from those fiery locks and he grins slightly. It's a delicate and soft scent, one that should clash against the scent of leather, whiskey, and clove cigarettes but doesn't.

The purring sound in his lap softens slightly and a warm head pushes up into his hand in a wordless plea. His grin deepening, he relents and begins to pet his hand along the head again and run his fingers through that long silky copper mane.

The contented purring picks up again.

* * *

47. **FRENCH**

Logan thrust into his lover again and let that deep smoky voice wash over him in warm waves of aural pleasure.

"Aimez-vous tellement."

He only had the vaguest idea what Remy was babbling. He loved reducing the suave and sophisticated thief to the point where he forgot how to speak English.

A shiver ran through both of them and he thrust into that tight heat again.

"Logan…plus, plus…sil' tu plait, amoureux."

Remy quivered around him and a low growling noise built up in Logan's chest.

"Touchez-moi."

Logan knew that one and reached down to wrap his hand around Remy's straining erection.

"Oui la', plus dur, plus dur…"

He thrust again and again, his fist moving in time to his hips. Remy moaned.

"Un amoureux plus rapide, plus rapidement."

He sped up his thrusts and growled louder. Remy's muscles twitched and quivered, tightening painfully.

"I', de m fin ainsi…oui, oui. Maintenant!"

* * *

48. **BATTLE**

He's a sniper. It's part of his job to scout out the enemy, to study their strengths and weaknesses. To wait for the perfect time to let the bullet loose.

So, he watches.

They used to be Old Crow and Remy LeBeau…but now they're Scalphunter and Gambit. Enemies.

Gambit's fighting right now against the Brotherhood with the rest of the X-Men. He watches through his scope and studies his technique and his abilities. Gambit's better than he used be.

He's put on muscle and gained in endurance. Still a contradiction of ruthlessness and generosity, cruelty and compassion, though. Still a terror on the battlefield.

But Gambit knows how to work as part of a team now. No longer a loner. That only makes him more deadly.

That's when he notices the pattern. It's subtle, but it's real.

His old friend is partnered with Wolverine. They work well together.

That's dangerous.

* * *

49. **COMPACT**

Jubilee had volunteered to pick Gambit up at the airport.

She'd recently gotten her driver's license and Logan had bought her a car to cruise around in. It was a cute little Mini-Cooper with fire engine red paint and a white rag top. It had a five-speed gear box and after market sound system.

Jubilee loved it and she jumped at any chance to drive it. So she cheerfully drove to the airport to pick up Gambit.

Only, no one had given a thought to the 6'3" Cajun being folded into the tiny car for the two hour drive back to Salem Center.

"Wolvie! Help!"

He didn't panic because he could hear the hilarity in Jubilee's voice. Curious, he followed her out to the driveway where her car was parked and looked inside it.

There was Gambit, twisted up like a pretzel and stuck tight.

"Get me outta dis t'ing!"

* * *

50. **RELATIONSHIP**

Remy steals the blankets. Logan steals the pillows.

Remy sleeps till noon. Logan's up at dawn.

Remy smokes Marlboros. Logan smokes Cuban cigars.

Remy prefers aged bourbon. Logan likes cheap whisky and beer.

Remy haunts museums, makes a killing in gambling halls, and flirts in dance clubs. Logan hunts in the wilderness, drinks at sports bars, and eats at greasy spoon diners.

Remy is an extrovert. Logan is an introvert.

Remy is a hedonist that loves luxury. Logan prefers a more spartan existence.

Remy likes poker, blackjack, and gymnastics. Logan likes hockey, football, and pool.

Remy likes Italian racing bikes and German sports cars. Logan likes his classic Harley Davidson and his battered old jeep.

Remy likes seafood, spices, and has a taste for the exotic. Logan prefers pot roast, spareribs, and meatloaf.

Remy thinks still waters run deep. Logan thinks passion is necessary.

Remy loves Logan. Logan loves Remy.

* * *

END


End file.
